


Nothing

by JustaJayyyy



Series: TMOM: Aeonian AU [4]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, TMOM, The Murder of Me
Genre: TMOM - Freeform, The Murder of Me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaJayyyy/pseuds/JustaJayyyy
Summary: You have everything. Why does it feel like emptiness?
Series: TMOM: Aeonian AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874098
Kudos: 1





	Nothing

What do you have left when you're the single god? Nothing but absolute infinity. Nothing but dozens of followers and even more rebels. Nothing.   
Nothing.

Nothing.

The idea of loneliness, the concept-- facing a world with nobody by your side. The night sky that used to make Celios overjoyed was now a large factor adding to his misery. His head was swimming, his stomach was sick, his heart was aching. He wanted so much more than to be alone.

Alone.

How can a god with followers feel so alone?

The better question one should ask is, "how long can a god exist before he fades into nothing?" After all, if nobody believes in a god, they do not exist. Their name is a whisper dropping from words unspoken. The sound of air in the leaves of trees. The waves of the ocean lapping languidly on the shore.

How can a god feel so... alone? 


End file.
